Tunisian Rebellion
The Tunisian War, also known as the Tunisian War of Independence or the Tunisian Rebellion was fought between Caliphate of Cadiz and the Tunisian National Liberation Front (French: Front de Libération Nationale - FLN) from 2154 to 2247, which led to Tunisia to be a sparsely populated region. An important decolonization war was a complex conflict characterized by guerrilla warfare, the struggle of maquis and the use of torture. The conflict also became a civil war between different communities and within communities. The war took place mainly in the territory of Tunisia, with repercussions in metropolitan Morocco. Background Conquest of Tunisia (2100) After the Great War, Tunisia became a fragmented nation, among Berber tribes, descendants of radical Islamic cells that degenerated to raiders with military-grade weapons. Tunisia was an objective at first sight and a simple instance to conquer and assimilate for the Caliphate. Using the enormous numerical and weapons advantage to easily overcome the groups that resisted the invasion. The main sources of resistance were those occupied by Kasserine, Tabarka, Tunis, Sfax and Pont Du Fahs. Tunisian occupation (2101) After the conquest of Tunisia, the Caliphate authorities initiated a purge towards the families descended from military and / or civil leaders who opposed the Caliphate, those populations that had surrendered to the Caliph, became prosperous thanks to the scarce military presence that encouraged certain freedom of action The Civil Governor of Tunisia was established in Tunis while the army established an important base in Sfax. The opposition cells to the regime, at that time they did not undertake a mentionable armed resistance, except the smuggling of prohibited living (prohibition that many officers of the Caliphate like wine ignored) and armament even unapproved literature. Insurgency 2154–2194 The Anti-Caliphate insurgency began through a series of independent networks of fighters united only by Tunisian freedom and the expulsion of the Moroccan invader as they called it. Directed by the oldest member and armed with weapons before the war and of poor quality. Using the mountains as camps and bases of operations, the insurgents became a common evil, one that was common in the occupied territories of the Caliphate which was solved with the annual deployment of death squads advancing in punishment operations over the area where insurgents retired more times, punishing civilians mainly; killing men, mutilating children and raping women several times, mostly a dozen times. Although this policy and tactics were aimed at demoralizing the population and preventing further attacks, the effect was contrary, motivating more populations to support. During this period the cells depend for the maintenance of their equipment, on the looting of the dejected enemies, theft of cargo and bartering with other cells. But it was also common clashes between cells for blood disputes for reasons as tribal as the death of a family member or friend. Things that were highly favored and encouraged by the caliphate spies Open War 2194-2224 The Open War was activated when a series of large-scale attacks in the regions of Tataouine, Medenine, Kebili, Gabès and Tozeur that managed to conquer those same regions. Opponents of the Caliphate had achieved by unknown means military combat vehicles including self-propelled artillery such as MLRS that caused great casualties due to the surprise among the caliphate fans when they saw how the supposed ragged mountaineer insurgents dismounted from tanks equipped and armed with military equipment superior to yours and were covered by vehicles better than yours. Endgame 2224-2247 Aftermath Political situation Psychological impact Extermination demographic See Also Tunisian National Liberation Front Category:Events Category:Templates Category:Wars